


Raindrops In Your Hair

by likeabomb



Series: HQRarePairWeek2021 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeabomb/pseuds/likeabomb
Summary: Spilling into the apartment from the storm outside, Asahi offers a couple of his sweatshirts for his partners to warm up with.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Azumane Asahi/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Series: HQRarePairWeek2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087730
Kudos: 49





	Raindrops In Your Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2; Clothes Swap  
> (I hope this counts?)

The front door gets thrown open with a rush and for a moment, Asahi worries that the storm raging outside has someone busted in his door?! The thought is quickly assuaged by the uproarious laughter of Tanaka and Nishinoya spilling into the front entry. Thunder cracks loud overhead, booming through the house with the door open.

Shoes squeak high noises, the umbrella flutters, and they laugh and roughhouse as Asahi peeks around the corner at them.

They’re soaked to the _bone_ , dripping all over the floor. They both look up at the movement and grin the same overeager and too pleased look.

“Asahi, help!” Noya calls.

“It’s like a tsunami out there, Asahi!” Tanaka echoes with the same enthusiasm.

“We almost got washed down the street!”

Asahi smiles fondly before ducking his head, “Alright, alright, hang on.” He turns the burner off and wipes his hands off before he comes out to the front hall entirely. He isn’t sure how they’re so chipper about this. When he gets rained on this badly, all he can do is slog around miserable. Noya’s hair is slick to his face and he can see fat raindrops caught in the short peach fuzz of Tanaka’s buzzcut.

“You guys are gonna catch colds if you stay in those wet clothes,” Asahi tsks, “Uh, wait there. I’ll get you something.”

“You mean you don’t want us tracking water through the house?” Noya calls after him.

“Not particularly!” Asahi answers over his shoulder.

He can hear both of them laugh about that, too.

It’s been a few years since they sorted out the mess that was their mutual attraction, and decided on a dynamic that works for all three of them. At first it was simply he and Tanaka were both dating Nishinoya, and were friends and teammates as they had been. And then Asahi had fallen for the same kind of optimism and love of life in Tanaka that he’d seen in Noya. And supposedly, Tanaka had fallen for Asahi’s soft voice and patient eyes and nice smelling hair and good cooking and- the list goes on! Tanaka is always quick to add something new to it, right alongside the list he keeps with the things he loves about Noya.

They’re both so full of love, so being poly works wonders for them. Nobody feels over or underwhelmed, Asahi really loves the both of them, and counts himself lucky to have this much love in his life.

Even when they’re practically flooding his genkan!

They don’t all live together, yet, but they’re working on it. Saving up from all three of their jobs and shopping around. The market hasn’t been the best, so for now they’ve been between two apartments, Asahi’s and Noya’s, after Tanaka moved out of the home his sister had inherited from their parents. Neither apartment is quite big enough for all three of their belongings, so Tanaka’s things are mostly split between the two apartments. He says he doesn’t mind going back and forth, and Asahi believes him, but even if their belongings are in different places, they’re all usually in the same apartment.

“Asahi?” Tanaka calls from the entryway and it spurs him back into action, lost in thought.

“Sorry, got ‘em!”

He comes back out to find the two of them half stripped down, shucking and tugging off drenched clothing til it schlops to the floor with a wet heft. He sets down a pile of clothes before he puts his hand up, “Hang on, lemme get you some towels. And turn on the kotatsu.”

“A lifesaver,” Noya coos.

“An absolute angel,” Tanaka agrees.

They’ve been together a few years and Asahi still ducks his head with a blush that overtakes him anytime they compliment him like that and scurries off to grab a couple of towels.

When he comes back with those, and the kotatsu is warming, he helps dry them off, ruffling a towel through Nishinoya’s hair til it’s fluffed with static and they’re all snickering about it. He hands off clothes and as they unfold them, they both grin to each other. Asahi purses his lips and doesn’t say anything until they give him the same grin.

“I was in the middle of laundry! Are you objecting?”

They both hold up one of Asahi’s sweaters each, and tug them on without objection. They’re swimming in them, but he supposes that’s better than swimming in the flooded streets outside. Those sweaters are even a little big on him. He hands off a couple pairs of underwear before he starts scooping up wet clothes and dropping them on the towels to be bundled up with as little dripping on the floor as possible.

The whole armload gets dropped into the bottom of the shower to be moved to the washer later. When he comes back, Tanaka and Noya are mopping up the water on the floor, all while running around in a sweater and no pants.

When that’s done, they dive in under the heavy kotatsu and settle in, heaving happy sighs at the warmth. When he sees Tanaka jerk a little, he knows they’re kicking each other under the table. Asahi isn’t sure where they get all the energy they have, but they keep each other occupied when he can’t keep up, and that’s just another one of those reasons this whole thing works for the three of them.

Right now he’s only worried about them warming up, because dealing with them both being sick from the rainstorm would be pretty miserable.

He leans against the doorway and watches them as Tanaka leans to turn the television on before going back to their play fighting before he ducks back into the kitchen to finish working on dinner. 

It doesn’t last long, though, before he’s accosted by the both of them on either side of him. They don’t ask what they can help with, and instead just get to work on helping. They’ve been a cohesive unit for long enough that they don’t really need to ask anymore. Noya gets the rice out of the rice cooker, and Tanaka carries dishes out to the table.

When Tanaka’s finished with the dishes, Noya mysteriously has a piece of rice on his cheek that gets pointed out and kissed away with a laugh. Asahi finishes the rest and carries it out with him as they all gather around the kotatsu. 

The storm still rages on around them, but they’re safe in here.

“So the funniest thing happened earlier,” Tanaka says in between bites. “I’m stocking, and this lady walks by with her kid in the cart, and the kid looks up at his mom and is like ‘why can’t we get it?’ and she’s like, ‘because it’s got kiwis in it’. And I’m thinking it’s probably one of those fruit platters, right?”

Noya bumps Asahi’s leg under the table, too, with a grin, so he doesn’t interrupt Tanaka’s story.

Asahi gives him a look that says behave, and he simply grins wide about it.

“And he’s like ‘so what?’ and she’s like, ‘your dad’s allergic to kiwi’, and this little- he had to have been like, five or six, this kid goes, ‘yeah, so? He can get over it,’ and it took everything I had not to cry into the vegetables, I was holding back laughing. This little man really said fuck dad, huh?”

Tanaka laughs about it more, and Asahi shakes his head, “Brutal, man. Kids are scary.”

“Kids are great,” Noya protests, “They say what’s on their mind all the time, no matter what it is. They’ve got no shame!”

“I don’t know how Suga deals with them, especially at that age?” Tanaka mutters in disbelief.

“Suga loves his job,” Asahi reminds him, “I don’t think he would have gone into a profession like that without really knowing.”

“Especially cuz it takes a lotta work to get into that kinda thing. The qualifications,” Noya gestures with his chopsticks.

They talk for a while more, but as dinner is finishing up, both Noya and Tanaka are flagging, drooping a little at the table. Asahi can’t help the little snicker at it all. He takes dishes out to the kitchen in two trips. When he comes back the first time, Noya’s put his head down, cushioned by his arms, and when he comes back the second time, Tanaka’s cheek is resting on his head, hands settled gently on his arm and his back as though he’d tried to rouse him and lost.

With a gentle hand Asahi rubs Tanaka’s back first, “Come on, you can’t fall asleep under the kotatsu _again_.”

“You got n’proof I di’ the f’st time,” Tanaka protests, all sleepy and grumpy.

“Mm, I have pictures that argue,” Asahi’s hand moves to Noya’s back when Tanaka is untangling himself from the blanket. “Noya, you should go lay down.”

It’s a little early, but after an eventful evening, he doesn’t think they’ll have too much issue sleeping through the night. He just doesn’t want them getting sick.

“Dig some pants out of the washer before you go to sleep,” he teases and they both grumble a little.

They stop, though, give each other a look, and perk up a little before coming back around, catching each of Asahi’s hands in one their own. He stops and they squish their cheeks into his hands before he laughs, pulling them both in against his chest. Tanaka fits easier under his chin, and Noya’s forehead always bumps hard against his sternum.

“What would we do without you, Asahi?” Noya asks quietly.

“Oh, come on now, don’t be like that.”

“Reliable, loving, caring Asahi,” Tanaka croons gently.

“Guys,” Asahi whines.

They both pull and push and reach to give him kisses, and he doles them out in turn, one after another, til he’s red all the way into his ears and breathless too.

“Come to bed,” Tanaka insists.  
  
“Yeah, come keep us warm,” Noya agrees, nodding at Tanaka’s good idea.

Asahi gives them each another kiss before humming, “Let me put the wash in and I’ll come to bed, alright?”

They both grin and Tanaka kisses his collarbone, and Noya kisses across his knuckles, and they take off through their little apartment to pull dry clothes out of the washer to dig through and find pants. They’ll probably fold them in the morning.

They get the bedroom sorted while Asahi puts all the wet clothes from the shower into the washer and adds soap. The three of them brush their teeth and this time Noya wipes toothpaste off the corner of Tanaka’s mouth.

The dishes can wait until morning, too.

When they’re all tucked in, an extra blanket thrown over them, Asahi realizes fondly they’re both still wearing his too big sweaters.

The storm persists, and it will probably wane and wax for a few days, but for now, he’s safe and warm and so are they.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/likeabomb_) where I'm always posting my fics, so you'll be updated immediately when one goes up!


End file.
